the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wavis D
On the 9th of February 2019, the Wavis D&D Legend was revised and reworked to make the universe a lot simpler. The wiki was also abandoned and remade from the ground up, rewriting everything according to the new revised timeline. The following article is everything that you need to know about the changes made by this revision and all information that was deleted with the removal of the old wiki. How eras work Previously the title of "eras" were given to quests that were incredibly important (otherwise known as main parts), but now they refer to actual time periods, this simplifies overlaps in time between parts. Each of the parts have also been renamed: Era of Assholes -> The Secrets of the far East Era of Heroes -> Golden Age Crusaders Era of Communism -> Capital Crusaders Era of Nazis -> The Swords of the King In addition, the Era of Nazis was removed and the New Era was created instead. Era of Communism + Reason for removal Ruined the ending of the part, then known as Era of Communism, and added several unnessercery concepts. Summarised After the unfortunate death of Disco Norm, the entire party split up and were living their different lives. Darwick Wavis however, saw an upcoming threat and needed someone's help to extinguish it before it bloomed, so he called forth Rhakim Khan and Granny McShlong. The two joined his cause in order to save Yarrick once again, but not without picking up a new ally, Shakeem O’Neilstar, a warlock who's origin lies within Shaq Fu. Wavis explained to the group that Tobuscus' mind was full of horrid demons, and, if they were not killed soon, they'd take full form in reality, so they were all strapped into a machine that transferred their minds into Tobuscus' and were tasked with killing these demons. The party found themselves in a forest with a cottage in front of them. They decided to look around the forest, where they found a gazebo with 15 billion rainbows behind it, and the sun is setting, and the moon is setting also. They stepped into the gazebo, then the omnipotent hand of Muck Fish came down and gave the party a million dollars, unfortunately, for the party, the money had no real value since it was a currency Endaria didn't use at all. The party entered the cottage and found themselves in a large room. There was a set of shoe lockers, where there were a pair of heelys, as well as a can of Axe spray (the American version of Lynx). Shakeem O’Neilstar jacked off onto the can and wrote Lynx onto the Axe can with his own semen. They looked around the room and saw several different photos: someone’s sideburns, a baby pimp with sideburns, a little white dog, a father and son riding a bike down a hill, two figures with the daft punk helmets on, and several more pictures of a white ginger child, wearing a purple onsie, screaming. All seemed relatively normal until they opened the door they came in through, which was now no longer outside, but rather a new room, a kitchen to be exact, with a fridge a table and a plethora of cupboards. A fire roared in the centre of the room, so the party searched the kitchen. They looked in the cupboards first, where they found loads of fruit, upon touching them, they burst into a dozen of cashews. They then looked on the table where there was a Magic: The Gathering card that read, Tar Tar Sauce. Finally, the fridge, which held thousands of bottles of safety water. The party grouped together and splashed the safety water into the fire - it was now extinguished. From the final smokes of the flame, a spirit flew out, that was one demon down. Suddenly, they began to hear a ticking noise, as if a clock was counting down. This ticking was followed by the sudden appearance of a raging Mini-Minotaur. Shakeem O’Neilstar summoned the Tar Tar Sauce card and chucked it at the Mini-Minotaur, killing it, thus releasing a second spirit. Before investigated further, Shakeem sprayed the Axe spray, causing a third hidden demon to escape. They reopened the now closed kitchen door, leading to a new scene, a set of stairs. The stair's walls were covered in multiple diamond swords, which Shakeem O’Neilstar mistakenly grabbed onto. The sword swung at them, but hit no one, then shattered on the floor, releasing another spirit. Granny McShlong experimented and grabbed a different diamond sword, it wasn't hostile at all, so she and Shakeem grabbed one for their adventure. As they ventured up the stairs they found two doors, one with purple lights coming through the window and another had the aura of absolute boredom. They entered the boring room, finding themselves in an office, with a large amount of workers, all of which looked North Korean. The fax machine was beeping, so the party printed it out, unveiling a printout Kim Jong Un. It stood up and challenged them to a 3 vs 3 basketball game with Kim Jong Un's sister, and Dennis Rodman. Kim Jong Un had been beaten and Kim Jong Un's sister was literally fucked by Shakeem O’Neilstar, causing another spirit to be released. They exited the room, but not before Shakeem tried out the coffee machine. As he pressed a button to pour coffee into his hands, due to the fact he had no cup, he got terribly burnt, since the coffee was so incredibly hot - it was nowhere near the temperature of regular coffee. Upon entering the next room, which was full of voluptuous, hot, hot ladies, and a 30-year-old Danielle Bregoli, the party had to resist the lustful intents of the succubi inside, and find something even hotter, so they grabbed the coffee machine and cast burning hands on it to further extend its unimaginable degrees of heat. They all melted to death releasing another spirit, revealing a new door, and inside it was a darkened figure - Gabuscus. He grabbed onto the party and begged them for freedom from Toby's mind, which he was denied, throwing him into a spiral of rage, despite his anger though, he was easily defeated, causing the final spirit to fly away. The job was thought to be done, until the roof of the building flew off, as well as the walls and floor beneath them, they were now falling in a yellow abyss. They landed on a crusty surface, it was a giant nugget in a biscuit. From below the abyss was a flying white dog being ridden by a man in a green shirt, it was Tobuscus' subconscious, or rather his greatest demon. It attacked the party with charged nugget biscuits and devastating punches, but he was ultimately defeated. The party awoke in the positions they were left in. Wavis thanked them dearly and gave them all a reward of 5 platinum pieces. Characters Playable Characters [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']]' '- McShlong is the strangely sadistic healer of the party. [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' '- Rhakim Khan is a former Muslim, now Sikh, who stands by his own commandments. Shakeem O'Neilstar - Good friends, Shaquille O'Neal and Keemstar, while one day playing the hit game, Shaq Fu, discovered a custom character creator code, that allowed them to create a character from their wildest dreams. The two created a character that was a combination of themselves, little did they know it would come to life in the real world. Shakeem O'Neilstar was introduced to the party by Darwick Wavis, who had them meet up in a tavern in Davidisafrenchman Ville. Neilstar assisted the Capital Crusaders in vanquishing Tobuscus' inner demons at the unfortunate expense of his life. It is unknown what Neilstar did afterward. Shakeem O'Neilstar's powers are directly proportional to the game, Shaq Fu's, current status. His powers are currently on the weaker side, due to its current unpopularity, but it should be on the rise when Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn release (needless to say it didn't). Other Characters [[Darwick Wavis|'Darwick Wavis']]' '- He assigned the mission the party had to go on. Tobuscus - Tobuscus was well known entertainer, but was taken in by the police of Yarrick after several rape allegations turned out to be true. Darwick Wavis discovered that Toby had demons within his own mind that would threaten the piece of the land, if they were to escape from his body. So, Granny McShlong, The Outsider, and a newly hired party member, Shakeem O’Neilstar, were enlisted to go into Toby's mind and kill the demons, but at the cost of his life. Toby's Demons Gallery ShakeemO'Neilstar.jpg|Shakeem O'Neilstar Halloween 2017 Reason for removal The first special themed quest we did was removed because it complicated the timeline slightly and the quest wasn't as memorable as others. The DM themself expressed their displeasure themselves. Summarised In October of 2063, Sonic Shadowedge, Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, Garreth Pumpkinbreath, Halloween Daddy, Remorse Does Spook, and Nando McBanterlad were put together in a group, upon their individual recruitment within the Rangers. The party perused their new headquarter, then met with the fellow rangers in their dormitory: Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, John Kramer, and Billy Loomis. After the meet and greet, the party went to the library, where they met with an old librarian, who was raped by Sonic Shadowedge and Garreth Pumpkinbreath, with his own cologne. Just after that, they went out into the garden. where they met with three more fellow rangers: Tazuka Bates, JaCrispy, and uncle Freddy, however, Sonic Shadowedge forward rolled into Tazuka, killing him. After the tumultuous confrontation with uncle Freddy, Sporticus Vonpoopingstain sent the party up north to deal with a mysterious cult that had been seen killing people for either offerings or some sort of experiment. On their journey to the cult's supposed lair, they encountered two wolves, which required an entire group effort to kill. They managed to find the whereabouts of the cult's lair, where they discovered the leader was Dr. Eggman, but, upon this sudden realization, they were all attacked by three raging cultists. The team had a little trouble with the fight, but Rammit jumped up and used his ability "bald bull," which obliterated the cultists and Eggman's Cult as a whole. With a fine mission complete, the party set their sights on a long journey home, but as soon as they reached their headquarters, they found Sporticus Vonpoopingstain dead. His liver had been torn out and a full can of beans had been poured over him, in addition, the walls had some writing that said "The Doctor Is In!" on it. Sonic Shadowedge tasted a bean and instantly deduced that the beans came from the Rangers cafeteria, so the party ventured into the room, where they gathered all of the possible suspects: Hannibal, Jason, John, Billy, JaCrispy, and Uncle Freddy. The party interrogated each suspect, except for JaCrispy, but had still deduced that the killer could only be Hannibal, but, in the trial, the party lacked the sufficient amount of evidence to prove that Hannibal was guilty, so they were all hung, except for Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, who was able to present a special milk sample that proved his innocence. Hannibal, the true killer, was seemingly safe, until Rammit grabbed a samurai sword and committed seppuku, while also driving the sword into Hannibal Lecter, killing them both. Justice had been served at the cost of the heroes' lives, and the people of Nowhere Man felt safe, until the killings continued. It would seem that Hannibal had an accomplice, JaCrispy. Characters Playable Characters Sonic Shadowedge - In the year 2001, Shadow the Hedgehog was introduced in Sonic Adventure 2, rumors and creepypastas began to spread around about a secret code allowing you to fuse Sonic and Shadow together. They were quickly abandoned, until, in 2063, John Peters looked into it again. He found the code and fused them together. He kept the fusion on a USB stick and shoved it up an unsuspecting gnome's asshole, forcing Shadow and Sonic's minds into his. Shadowedge was able to do a spin dash, more commonly known as the "forward roll," which did a considerable amount of damage. Remorse Does Spook - A terrifying duck bard with menacing powers. Halloween Daddy - A demon lord spirit, summoned from an unnamed cultist's asshole. Garreth Pumpkinbreath - A demonic tiefling who emerged from the cheeks of the demon lord, Satan. He was unwillingly summoned to the overworld, Endaria, where he joined the Rangers guild. It was possible that his backstory was the true initial appearance of the demon world. Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam - A skilled human salesmen, who sells bald people his shampoo product. It is alluded to, in Devil Summoners, that Rammit managed to sell some of his products to a Premier Inn in Kuzunoha Town. Rammit had a special technique known as "Bald Bull", which allowed him to destroy anything in his sites. He was able to kill Hannibal by committing seppuku in front of him. Nando McBanterlad - A young dwarf ranger. He was born on 20th of April 2052 and was hired by the ranger party after an interview. Other Characters Sporticus Vonpoopingstain - Vonpoopingstain was murdered by JaCrispy Jr and Hannibal Lecter, but his killers went unpunished, instead Nando McBanterlad, Sonic Shadowedge, Garreth Pumpkinbreath, Remorse Does Spook, and Halloween Daddy were wrongly accused and executed. Uncle Freddy - A strong bulk of a man who was next in command after Sporticus Vonpoopingstain, who is described as "not dissimilar to that guy from how to train you dragon." Tazuka Bates - Tazuka Bates is an anime hero looking guy with a large sword. He sucks dick and eats ass. Tazuka introduced himself to the party, but disgusted by his "anime-like appearance," Sonic Shadowedge forward rolled into him, instantly killing him. JaCrispy Jr. - A conniving villain who worked alongside Hannibal Lecter kill Sporticus Vonpoopingstain. JaCrispy, born as Ja Crispy, was the son of JaCrispy Sr., a violent murderer. Crispy relented his father and swore to never be like him, but the murderous tendencies that he felt seemed to have passed down into Crispy. He would later go onto appear in Halloween 2018. Jason Voorhees - An "innocent" suspect, who has some... issues. He was nicknamed "big the cat". Billy Loomis - An "innocent" suspect, who was quite hostile towards the party. Hannibal Lecter - A conniving villain who worked alongside JaCrispy Jr. to kill Sporticus Vonpoopingstain. He was incredibly intelligent and outsmarted the party in the end. John Kramer - An "innocent" suspect, who enjoyed playing games with the party. Dr. Eggman - A crazed scientist, who led an infamous cult. Eggman's Cult had been terrorizing and murdering people within Nowhere Man, for offerings and/or experiments, so Sporticus Vonpoopingstain sent out a newly made party of rangers to destroy the cult. After a tumultuous journey through the snow covered plains, they finally met face to face with the headquarters of Eggman's Cult. Three cultists came out hurdling at the party. Their strength proved quite formidable, but Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam used his ability, "Bald Bull," to kill them and destroy the entire headquarters as a whole. It's assumed that Dr. Eggman himself was caught in the destruction and died, due to the collapse of the building. Gallery Halloween2017.JPG|Title Card Garreth Pumpkinbreath.png|Garreth Pumpkinbreath SonicShadowedge.png|Sonic Shadowedge Rammit.jpg|Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam GenericAnimeSwordGuy.jpg|Tazuka Bates Han.jpg|Hannibal Lecter Sporticus.jpg|Sporticus Vonpoopingstain DrEggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman SS Fantasy Reason for removal The uncertainty of its canonicity confused a lot of players and the plot didn't really seem to go anywhere. Summarised A small band of heroes joined together and met Claidheim, a strong warrior, they travelled across the barren lands of an incredible world, to find a dead lich king, who attacked the party. They were victorious and they took the head of the undead lord to the king of the land, who Claidheim claimed to be his father, but he didn't seem to recognise Claid. Characters Playable Characters No characters were recorded. Other Characters Claidheim - A strong warrior who sounded Scottish. Brucly O'Donovan - The best character ever to be created. He did everything brucly. Gallery BruclyODonovan.JPG|Brucly O'Donovan Devil Summoners Reason for removal Overcomplicated the universe's mythology, adding a demon world and old ones Nyarlathotep and Philemon, who were way too overpowered. Devil summoning as a concept was cool, but poorly executed with overly complicated mechanics. Due to some of its characters appearing in newer parts some of their history were changed to fit the new continuity. Summarised Episode 1: Initiation A newly formed party, consisting of Isamu Guayasamin, Guillermo el Ermitaño, Hayden Christensen, and Eugene find themselves in an odd domain. Nearby is a mysterious man who introduces himself as Philemon. He informs the party that demons run rampant within Endaria, hidden in an alternate reality, nicknamed the Demon World. Philemon grants each of his "visitors" a personal demon, "one only they can summon." They wake up in a Premier Inn, and get up to some normal morning activities, such as: selling Hayden Christensen autographs to no one, collecting Scooby-Doo's semen, and surprising unsuspecting guests with a talking dog. They later go into the bar, where they meet a blind and deaf bartender, who, despite his disabilities, seems to be omnipotent to a certain extent. Suddenly, three thugs run into the bar and start wrecking the place up, calling themselves the Blue M&M Guy gang. They fight the small party and leave them running away with their tails between their legs. A man in white approaches them and congratulates them on their victory, then realises that everyone fighting was wearing a blue butterfly pin. He holds up a medallion, and, as he does this, the world seems to change its atmosphere into that of evil intent. He then chucks everyone an empty metal tube with a ring on the end. He says that they're called demon capsules and that, if they've met with Philemon, they'll be able to release a demon. The party successfully summon their demons, Loki, Ishikawa Goemon, Brutha, and Māui. They return to the "real world," where the man introduces himself as Finn Lloyd and that he's an apprentice working at a detective agency. Finn takes everyone to his workplace, where his boss, Detective Ainsworth, is asleep. Isamu Guayasamin shouts in his ear asking, "IS THIS YOUR CARD?!" In which he wakes up and responds, "yeah, that was my card." Wiping himself free of his sleep, he introduces himself and shows off the fact he's a devil summoning detective. Just as they were discussing the training they'll undertake to become devil summoners, a large burly man, Detective Gumshoe, comes in and informs Ainsworth about a bizarre murder case, where a woman was beaten to death by snakes. Her former husband has also mysteriously disappeared. At the crime scene, Ainsworth deducts that the case is most likely demon related, so he gifts the party three things each, four demon capsules, a demon medallion, and a pair of demon glasses. They then decide to enter the demon world. They instantly see two demons crouching over where the body would've been, since Hayden Christensen stored the body in his bag. Eugene initiated the first attack, instantly beginning a fight. The demons were revealed to be the frog Ninja, Jiraiya, and his slug magician wife, Tsunade. Isamu was able to successfully confine Tsunade, while Guillermo was able to confine Jiraiya. Finn Lloyd found a dark tower just north of the dead woman with his personal demon, Mokumokuren. Detective Ainsworth realising the incredible magnitude of the tower, took the party back into the real world to get some back up. In the bar, Ainsworth introduced the party to Billing His Nye, a new devil summoner, who came from the north. With his personal demon, Anung Un Rama, the newly made recruit assisted the party in fighting through "the tower of Orochimaru." Halfway through the tower, the party met with a menacing Bicorn that instantly knocked out Isamu Guayasamin for the rest of the adventure, but the team pressed on. While fighting and confining their way through demons, they all finally met face to face with the boss of that tower, Orochimaru, but the battle was short lived, due to the fact Eugene found out Orochimaru's weakness was wind, and so they enacted an ALL-OUT ATTACK. Orochimaru was then revealed to be the shadow form of Ruth Arn's former husband, Fei Arn. Episode 2: Termination No summary was written. Characters Playable Characters Hayden Christensen '- Hayden Christensen was an actor whose mother was raped and possibly killed by Doctor Emmett Brown. Doc was still not satisfied, so he got his DeLorean and went back and forth through time with Hayden Christensen. Doc then found out that there were other universes besides their own. While on Endaria, Doctor Emmett Brown taught Hayden, going under the alias of Son Nutsack, after killing Goku for his gi, a couple techniques. It's also revealed here that Son Nutsack can summon the Simpbus. Christensen would later meet and make quick friends with a group of crime-solving teens. He dawned the named Fred Christensen and chose to serve as their leader in the Mystery Incorporated. After a dispute with Doc, Hayden Christensen was dropped off the DeLorean at some kid's birthday party, where he suddenly became the magician apprentice of Isamu Guayasamin. During the second part, Hayden died and was replaced by Jared Leto, who took all of his demons. Hayden obtained the following demons: Brutha, High Ground, and Tommy Wiseau Pixie. 'Isamu Guayasamin - Long ago, Isamu lived happily with his father and mother. His father was an incredibly well-trained magician and performed in front of hundreds of people. Isamu would learn a couple of tricks from his father, but one magic trick tore their family apart. Isamu accidentally altered his mother's cognition, and his father was forced to kill her. Blaming Isamu for everything, he abandoned him and left him for good. Isamu now wants to reunite with his father and redeem himself. Several years later, Isamu was performing as a Magician at Eugene's birthday party, where he was with his glamorous assistant, Guillermo el Ermitaño, there he made Hayden Christensen his apprentice and would teach him some magic tricks. He would later reunite with his father All the surviving members gave their demons to him at the end of the series. Isamu obtained the following demons: Loki, Tsunade, Pizza Steve, Mystery Machine, and Māui. Guillermo el Ermitaño - Guillermo el Ermitaño one day woke up on La Islanda de Sol with no memory of his name or past, so he set out to find the pieces of the puzzle that is his mind. Guillermo el Ermitaño at one point found himself on Yarrick, where he met with Isamu Guayasamin, who hired him to be his assistant in a magic show for some kid's birthday party. Guillermo was sent on a mission abroad with Finn Lloyd by Ainsworth, but, while on that mission, he found out the secrets to his past. Finn Lloyd, also there to witness the revelation of Guillermo's history, killed him, considering him a villain. He dragged his dead body to Blaustralia Prison, where he chucked it at the rest of the party. Guillermo obtained the following demons: Ishikawa Goemon, and Jiraiya. Eugene - Eugene is a young EVE Online player who shuts himself off from a lot of people, except one other kid. He plays EVE Online with a player named Skinski, who was actually experimenting with Eugenics, a cloning operation, Skinski was trying to make a perfect clone of himself and one of Eugene too. Worried about what he may do, Eugene called Skinski out on this and he was arrested. But the cloned versions of Skinski and Eugene are now after him. On his birthday party, Eugene's magician, Isamu Guayasamin performed alongside, Guillermo el Ermitaño. Hayden Christensen was also there and they all started analy raping Eugene's only friend in front of him. He then joined their newly established party, in hopes of being able to get away from the clones. Eugene obtained the following demons: Māui, Jack O' Lantern, Agathion, Seimen Kongou, and Orochimaru. Billing His Nye - Little is known about Nye, other than he's Bill Nye's fuck boy. He joined the party midway through the first quest and then served as a decent member of the team. He left the devil summoning business at the end of the series to get married and live an honest life. Billing obtained the following demons: Anung Un Rama, Bicorn, Ukobach. Jared Leto - In episode 2, Hayden Christensen drowned in the ocean, when he tried to drive the Mystery Machine to Blaustralia, as a result, Ainsworth had newbie devil summoner, Jared Leto, take his place, primarily due to the fact he already thought he was Christensen, specifically, him pretending to be Fred Jones. He'd retained all of Christensen's demons as well, so it was like having him there once again. When, everyone had said their goodbye to each other, they went their separate ways. With no real purpose to serve, Leto rode out into the ocean, where he found the body of Hayden Christensen in the water. He dived in trying to rescue it, in hopes of being able to revive it somehow, but he began to drown, since he wasn't an incredibly well-trained swimmer. Suddenly, a group of mermaids and mermen swam to Leto and gave him some of their blood, turning him into a merman, then brought him safely into their kingdom of Atlanta. An elder there told him of a prophecy, where the future pirate king, Mac The Scallywag, would come to save him, when the time comes. Jared obtained the following demons: Mystery Machine, High Ground. Other Characters Philemon - An unknown entity who resides in a domain between unconsciousness and consciousness. Philemon awakens the party in his domain and he asks them for their names and history, in order to earn the right to receive his message. They were all successful in doing so and he told them that demons exist on Endaria and that it's the job of the Devil Summoners to kill them, so Philemon grants the party the ability to summon their own demon. When they leave his domain, the party are all wearing a blue butterfly pin, which was proof of their interaction with Philemon. Philemon didn't appear again, but his servent Igor did. Blue M&M Guy Gang - A small gang of three who fight people in Yarrick and try to claim property as their own in the name of the Blue M&M Guy. They charged into the bar that the party were in and attempted to claim it in the name of the Blue M&M Guy with purple dildos, but they were promptly stopped by the party. Finn Lloyd - A young devil summoner who wants to help exterminate the demons and vanquish all living evil. Finn initially meets the party during a bar fight with the Blue M&M Guy Gang, then invites them to become apprentices of Detective Ainsworth. In episode 2, Finn was sent on a mission abroad with Guillermo el Ermitaño, but his dark past was revealed to the two of them. Finn murdered Guillermo in cold blood, considering him a villain after the revelation. He would later find out where the rest of the party was, so he dragged his body all the way to Blaustralia Prison, where he tossed it at the party who had just discovered that Finn was the culprit behind the recent murder case of criminals. Lloyd explained that he wanted to clean the world by killing anyone who committed even the smallest of crimes, so no one would dare commit a crime again. After evaluating the party's actions he attempted to fight them, considering them criminals too, but he was ultimately defeated and his forced accomplice, Axe Cop, helped bring the prisoners back from the demon world. Finn initially only showed the demon Mokumokuren to the party at first, but later revealed King John and Hawkeye. Detective Ainsworth - A devil summoner living in Kuzunoha Town as a detective, specialising in demon related cases. He recruited the party, as suggested by Finn Lloyd, making them his apprentices. Ainsworth's initial demon is Robin Hood. Detective Gumshoe - A normal detective who provides more obscure and strange cases to the devil summoning detective, Ainsworth. Fei Arn - Fei Arn was married to Ruth Arn, but he would later have to come to terms with being homosexual, but, too scared to properly confront these feelings and, after having already had an affair with another man, he murdered his wife by beating her to death with snakes. He was thrown into the demon world by Axe Cop as commanded by Lloyd. Fei Arn was found in the highest point of the tower of Orochimaru, after the party defeated Orochimaru. There he faced his shadow self and was arrested, when he returned to the real world for murder. Fei was later revealed to have been killed by shadows in the demon world, while he was an inmate at Blaustralia Prison. He was forced into the demon world by Axe Cop. Arn's shadow self was Orochimaru. Arn's prison number was 10002. Igor - The mysterious proprietor of the Velvet Room. When the party found a blue glowing door inside a guinnel, they found Igor sitting alone in the dark. He tells them that they are in the Velvet Room, "a place between dream and reality." Igor then told them that the Velvet Room takes the shape of the combined hearts of its visitors, which results in the room taking the shape of a blue velvet haunted house. Igor tells them that his master, Philemon, tasked him with assisting the party, so he offered services including demon exchange, fusion, and purchasing. When they'd finished, Igor handed them all a blue key, then told them, "if you ever need my services again, unlock any locked door with this key, and you'll enter the Velvet Room again." Terry Crews - Crews was the head warden at Blaustralia prison. He was approached by the party, when they got a new case concerning the disappearances of some of the prison's inmates. When they were arriving, he realised that Fred Christensen was drowning, so he jumped into the water and dragged him to safety, but he was already dead. He then gave the party a sheet of paper with information about some of its inmates. It listed ones who were dead, missing, or still in their cells. The party used this sheet of paper to help them find out where the culprit was going to strike next. Axe Cop - He's a cop and prison warden who uses an axe as his main weapon of choice. Philemon had granted him the ability to summon demons, and he underwent training as a devil summoner to equip himself with tools, but he was blackmailed by Finn Lloyd into killing criminals for him in the demon world. He was caught by the party, when he was kidnapping Doctor Emmett Brown and Rhakim Khan, where he was cornered. Axe Cop's shadow self suddenly appeared behind him and tried to fuse with him, but Finn appeared and shot him, disrupting the fusion. As the party battled Lloyd, Axe Cop brought all the inmates back to the real world. Blaustralia Inmates Vic Vega - Vega was a part of the goblin mafia. He was caught red-handed in a large warehouse of stolen goods, resulting in him being sent to Blaustralia Prison. Vega was interrogated for leads back to the Goblin Mafia, but refused to say anything. He would later be captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop, where he was killed by the shadows in the demon world, while he was an inmate at Blaustralia Prison. Vega's prison number was 10001. JaCrispy Sr. '- Father to JaCrispy Jr., he was a well known murderer, who went on numerous killing sprees. It took an age to finally catch him, but it was almost as if he wanted them to catch him. While serving his time in Blaustralia Prison, he was captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop, where he was killed by the shadows in the demon world. JaCrispy's prison number was 10002. [[Hudzeeq Goird|'Hudzeeq Goird]]' '- Goird and his fellow goblins ambushed Darwick Wavis' team of mercenaries, but after a tumultuous battle, he was defeated and sent to Blaustralia Prison. While serving his time in Blaustralia Prison, he was captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop, where he was killed by the shadows in the demon world. Goird's prison number was 10004. Rex Fury - A man who was driven to violence, when he was bullied for looking like a LEGO minifigure. He was imprisoned for several crimes, resulting in him being sent to Blaustralia Prison. He would later be captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop. He was saved by the party, but placed back into his cell again. Fury's prison number was 10005. Quinton Guayasamin - Quinton was an incredibly well-trained magician who'd married a beautiful lady. The two would eventually give birth to Isamu Guayasamin. Quinton would often show his son little magic tricks, which sparked his own interest in them. One day, Quinton came home to find that Isamu had tried out one of his more daring tricks, resulting in the death of his wife. Quinton disowned Isamu and left him to fend for himself. He was later revealed to have been imprisoned for attacking a member of his audience, when they called him out for being a fraud. The party were tasked with protecting Quinton, but they failed to pursue the culprit, when he kidnapped him. Quinton was later seen crucified in the Mirror Maze. Isamu would continue to bring Quinton's lifeless body around with him, performing some of his most famous tricks. Guayasamin's prison number was 10006. [[Flame Wizard|'Dai Seren']]' '- One of the Five Wizards of Endaria. Though not strictly evil, he is viewed in a bad light by his fellow wizards, due to his restless fighting spirit. It's revealed that he was imprisoned for arson and setting buildings on fire, resulting in him being sent to Blaustralia Prison. He would later be captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop. He was saved by the party, but placed back into his cell again. Seren's prison number was 10007. Daniel M. Keem - It's revealed that he was imprisoned for possession of indecent images of children (primarily those of Danielle Bregoli). He would later be captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop. He was saved by the party, but placed back into his cell again. Keem would later be mentioned in Era of Communism +. Keem's prison number was 10008. [[Doctor Emmett Brown|'Doctor Emmett Brown']]' '- Doc murdered Hayden's mother and later forced him to join him on his adventures through time in his DeLorean. Later on he discovered that there were an incredibly large amount of universes alongside his own, wanting to reach these different universe, Emmet modified the DeLorean so that it could travel across the different universes. He forcefully took Hayden Christensen again on this new adventure. Doc and Hayden stopped by Endaria, where the he taught him and Greg Davies several martial art techniques on a small island. It's revealed that he was imprisoned for his many crimes on Endaria. He would later be captured and forced into the demon world by Axe Cop. He was saved by the party, but placed back into his cell again. Brown's prison number was 10009. [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' '- It's revealed that he was imprisoned for terrorism, resulting in him being sent to Blaustralia Prison. He would later be used as bait to lure the culprit to the party. He was saved by the party, but placed back into his cell again. Khan's prison number was 10010. Demons Long ago, one of Muck Fish's first creations was a planet full of creatures that were not too different from humans, but, after a while, they turned incredibly sinful, Muck Fish attempted to destroy them, but the demons were able to transform and send their souls into an alternate world created by an unknown force. Demons now reside on Endaria in a reality that is commonly nicknamed "the Demon World," and they want to escape and get revenge on Muck Fish. Philemon, an enigmatic being, reveals to the party that the demons have been residing in the Demon World since the dawn of time and they wish for escape. Philemon informs the party that if they don't exterminate the demons now, an intense apocalypse could plague Endaria and consume most of the universe. The form a demon takes is usually based on strange stories and beings from fiction and sometimes non-fiction. These forms have a great impact on how they act, look, and strength. Demons can occasionally escape back into the real world and possess beings. An internal fight for dominance begins and the winner takes all, but because most beings are unaware of Demons completely, the Demons are much more likely to win. When demons possess real-world beings, they will occasionally wreak havoc in both the real and demon world. The characteristics of a demon can vary greatly depending on what form they take, they can be friendly and joyful, while others can be violent and aggressive. Some demons can form great loving bonds, and bitter rivalries based purely on the lore of they form. Powerful demons like to make Demon's Domains, an area that challenges foes and attempts to lure prey. Featured Demons Bold: Initial Demons (Name) / Playable Characters (User) Gallery DevilSummonersLogo(white).JPG|Title Card FlyingSimpbus.JPG|Hayden Christensen on the Simpbus Nocturne.jpg|Demons TommyWiseauPixie.png|Tommy Wiseau Pixie Philemon.png|Philemon (Scooby-Doo_Monsters_Unleashed)_Black_Knight.jpg|Finn Lloyd in the final battle DaddyBlue.jpg|Blue M&M Guy flag Ukobach.JPG|Ukobach Disney XD&D Reason for removal Despite having one of the best puns ever for a title, it had a complicated plot that didn't really go anywhere. It merely obstructed certain events from happening, despite the fact we were never going to return to it. The DM was also dissatisfied with how it turned out. Summarised On Endaria, somewhere in Kushan, four extraordinary people meet: Ben Swolo, Louie, Rastamouse, and Headless Ted. They were all addicts who were being helped by Ringo Starr to recover, until Ben Swolo began to rape him, while Louie drew hentai of it. The group were now on the run from the guards from Aladdin. They managed to escape and settled down in a small area with a handful of characters. Merida, Syndrome, Wreck-It-Ralph (who was actually Hayden Christensen), Olaf. They all had very minimal requests, except Olaf who wanted the party to retrieve something from the Cave of Wonders. The party accepted and headed forth to the Cave of Wonders. There they found Walt Disney's Frozen Brain. Olaf had tricked the party and stole the brain and ran off. The party had to dig a hole with a random shovel and climb onto Olaf's ledge. Characters Playable Characters Louie - One day, Louie was drawing on the sky, when he began to draw a door, when he opened it, he walked into a huge ahegao hentai scene. He drew inspiration from the scene and constantly began writing and drawing it more and more. Then, on another door, he somehow entered the world of Endaria. Louie's main weapon of choice is the Ruyi Jingu Bang Crayon. It's a crayon that can extend to an infinite range. Rastamouse - Rastamouse was "addicted" to smoking cannabis, but despite his protest, was instructed to go to a circle therapy session to try cure himself, even though it was a common practice within his religion. Headless Ted - Headless Ted was the brother of Jack Skellington. He lived in Halloween Town until he was banished from it for unknown reasons. Ben Swolo - After betraying his superior, Snoke, Ben became the supreme leader of the first order, but one day, while working out, a rip in space and time flung him into the the Wavis universe on Endaria. Ben was addicted to working out, so he went to a circle therapy session, where he met with Louie, Headless Ted, and Rastamouse, and talked about his addiction to Ringo Starr. Other Characters Ringo Starr - A therapist who met with all members of the party to help them cope with their problems, but Ben Swolo raped him, so he called the police on them. Samjamel Blackson - Samjamel Blackson followed the party everywhere on their journey for unknown reasons. [[Hayden Christensen|'Wreck-It-Ralph']]' '- Doc Brown had dragged him off to Kushan for another adventure. There, Hayden disguised himself as Wreck-It-Ralph, where he met Ben Swolo. Ben and Hayden became very good friends that day. Olaf - An enchanted snowman with a soft spot for Summer. He meets the party in somewhere in Kushan, where he entices them with a quest to go into the Cave of Wonders and retrieve something. Olaf betrays them and attempts to flee from the Cave, but the party pursue him. Gallery DisneyXD&D.JPG|Title Card Neat.JPG|Louie RuyiJinguBandCrayon.JPG|Ruyi Jingu Bang Crayon 191a0ea89f78d30cbc7acc07cb17d996372458c6.jpeg|Olaf Odd Jobs Reason for removal DM seemingly had problems with it and the plot didn't seem to be going anywhere after it was left for such a long time. Summarised The party were searching around Yarrick for work, until they happened to find a particular bar. There they met Hacker T. Dog, who told them that his neighbours were vampires and he demanded they be slaughtered. The partyagreed to the request and set out into the town square, where they saw a man advertising a Vampire Hunters party. The party signed up after meeting the spokesmen, Zapp Brannigan, who sent them off on their first mission to kill Hacker T. Dog's neighbours. Ky Goodguy demanded they "investigate" Hacker's house before entering the vampire's, as a result, Keith Lemonraced in and set up his show Through the Keyhole and suddenly made the party his camera crew. They took a quick break where he asked for each of the party's backstories. After filming, Ky Goodguy sent a raven to an old friend to help him on the quest, to which he agreed and so Sol Badguy joined the party. The full party entered the domain of the vampire, where the inside was understandably dark. As they got further into the house, they noticed a throne and an army of vampires around it. Sat on the throne was the prime resident of the house, Viago. He explained that vampires are in grave danger, as, with Darwick Wavis' death, they are being hunted down by two evil wizards. They disregarded the statement, forcing Viago to send multiple minions at them. Ky Goodguy grabbed onto Sol Badguy's wheelchair and charged into them, defeating them all. Visibly annoyed, Viago jumped down and fought the party himself and began throwing them into a ditch in the floor, trapping them and knocking them out. Characters Playable Characters Ky Goodguy - Ky joined the Golden Age Crusaders, Yarrick's military, as soon as he was old enough to participate. There he met Sol Badguy, who would later become his best friend and rival. Despite his initial enthusiasm to join, he would retire after several years, when Sol got raped by a giant tentacle monster, while on a mission. Billy Guy - Billy Guy was once a highly respected scientist and revered by all, until he read the Qur'an and became a devoted muslim. This change caused a lot of Endaria's scientist to lose faith in Billy, thus causing him to lose many of his backings. Gardain Greybeard - He was a fearsome sailor, who, in his spare time, wrote Dan and Phil fanfiction. One of his most infamous story was the "Hat fic." Ouledi Bin Laden - He was the son of a notorious terrorist, but slightly distanced himself from the image, while remaining true to his religion, however his father came back to life as a zombie, forcing him to confront him. He was successful in defeating him, but was tormented by his insane ideals still. Other Characters Lazy Steve - The party asked Steve for an adventure, to which he directed them to a woman with beautiful hair, nicknamed Angel Eyes. They also asked him for drinks where he took a cup under the table and brought up a green liquid. Both of his testicles release a crude green liquid, but one releases piss, but it's green, while the other releases green honey tea. Angel Eyes - The party were instructed to talk to her by Lazy Steve, but when they did Ky Goodguy refused to let anyone look her in the eyes, so they were talking to the back of her head. She explained that a man in a trench coat, in the corner of the room had a quest for them. Hacker T. Dog - He hired the Sexy Gonzo Scumbags to murder his loud neighbour, Viago, who was also a vampire. Dodge T. Dog - Dodge T. Dog was helping his brother, Hacker T. Dog, look taller by letting him stand on him, while under a trench coat, while he was hiring the Sexy Gonzo Scumbags to kill Viago. Zapp Brannigan - A charismatic man who seems to be the only person interested in hunting vampires. Keith Lemon - The party decided to investigate Hacker T. Dog's house, before executing his mission, where Keith Lemon suddenly appeared and made them the camera crew for his show Through the Keyhole, where he goes into people's houses and gets other people to guess whose house it is. Lemon interviewed his crew, while touring the house, finding out the backstories behind all of them. He then had them enter the house next to Hacker's, where Lemon revealed he was actually a slave to Viago, who was instructed to lead the party to him. Viago - Hacker T. Dog, Viago's neighbour, hired the Sexy Gonzo Scumbags to kill him, because of all the ruckus he was making next to his house, anticipating this, Viago kidnapped and enslaved Keith Lemon, to lure the party into a trap. In the trap, Viago explained that all vampires are in danger from the new evil wizards, but Hacker T. Dog convinced them he was lying. Viago had some of his subordinates attempt to ambush them, but Ky Goodguy and Sol Badguy instantly killed one and downed the others, allowing the rest of the party to defeat them, so Viago took matters into his own hands and defeated them himself and threw them into a hole. Gallery ODD JOBS.png|Title Card Gardain.JPG|Gardain Greybeard KyGoodguy.png|Ky Goodguy DODGEANDHACKER.jpg|Hacker and Doge T. Dog Hacker T. Dog.jpg|Hacker T. Dog Viago.jpg|Viago Halloween 2018 Reason for removal It was just bad, bro. Really bad. Summarised No summary was written. Characters Playable Characters Ol’ Stankyleg '''- Ol' Stankyleg's parents died when he was young, so he was raised by his aunt and uncle. When he reached into early adulthood he left home to become an outlaw of a cowboy. Several years later he got word that his aunt had died. He resigned from being a cowboy afterwards and stayed with his uncle. Later, Ol' Stankyleg returned to the profession for currently unknown reasons, but he needed a team to work with, so he travelled all over Yarrickto assemble his ragtag team of adventurers. He first met Letooce, a man comprised entirely of salad based vegetables. Stankyleg decided to lasso him up, then force him to walk behind his horse, as he rode to his next destination. The next man to join his team was a monk loxodon, who went by the name Jasper. They met in a gay bar, where they came up with the name, "the Village People". When they left the gay bar, they crossed paths with Harold of Réunion XXII, Stankyleg liked the look of him, so he recruited him almost instantly. The final member to join was a one Mr. Quinton Frickface, who led them to a lesbian bar, so that they could pick up some chicks. '''Letooce - Letooce was born into a Saladian family, meaning his body was comprised entirely of vegetables, but he was hired by a rich family who demanded that he give them an infinite supply of salad, but his celery was too low, so he left. Away from the rich family and in unknown lands, Letooce was left to be a homeless wanderer, until he crossed paths with Ol' Stankyleg. Stankylegtied him up and he was forced to travel behind him indefinitely. Letooce later learned that Stankyleg was trying to form a group of adventurers that he would go on to dub "The Village People." Jasper - Jasper's family were killed a long time ago, alone, Jasper travelled to a monk's monastery, where he stayed for a long time, training. While at a gay bar, Jasper crossed paths with Ol' Stankyleg, who convinced him to form an adventuring team with him, so the two, as well as a young man called Letooce, formed the village people, forcing Jasper to leave his monastery with little to no notice. Harold of Réunion XXII - Harold of Réunion is the 22nd in his family to bare the name. He despises minorities, people of colour, homosexuals, and presumably all other members of the LGBT community, so much so that he "kind of became a demon" so that he could demolish them all. One day while standing outside a gay bar, preparing to kill everyone inside, he was approached by Ol' Stankyleg, who recruited him into his band of adventurers, he dubbed the village people. Quinton Frickface - Quinton was once a normal man with normal goals, but he was suddenly possessed by the ghost of "those who censored Venom." On one fateful night, Quint was walking around a little town, where he was approached by a newly formed party, the Village People. He took them to a lesbian bar, so that they could try pick some women up, where he ended up joining the team as a full-time member. Other Characters Deke Bigman - A severely obese half orc who cuts hair very well. He’s partially blind and he smokes. Melvin Doo - A strange man. His face seems stretched and he has a very lanky body. Virion Hatson - A half elf man who loves hats. Beatrice Avington - A high elf woman who works at the library. She was married to Gordin Avington. Gordin Avington - A high elf man who was supposedly murdered by JaCrispy Jr. Chief Simon - A well-built human. He’s the chief of police and likes to keep the peace. Christian Greyhound '''- A young human boy, who works at the police station. '''JaCrispy Jr. - After JaCrispy's mudering spree, he was suddenly struck with the memories of his father and how he disdained him. He turned himself into the police, who sent him to Blaustralia prison. He stayed there for ten years where he tried to reform. When he was released, he was satisfied that he was a reformed man and moved to a small rural town called Sanstown. He settled down for about a day, but on one fateful night, he suddenly woke up in the local police station, behind bars. The chief of police, Simon, told him that he'd just murdered the local librarian, Gordin Avington. JaCrispy, certain he was innocent, tried to convince Simon, but he was not swayed. Later, the village people arrived and heard about his case, they entered the police station, where Ol' Stankyleg freed JaCrispy and asked him why he killed the librarian, so JaCrispy told him his truth, but Simon, who was currently being distracted by Harold's nipple sucking, saw that JaCrispy wasn't in his cell and he rushed out to arrest him again. JaCrispy was later interviewed by the village people, who revealed to them that he heard a strange lullaby, before waking up in the police station. The village people deduced that the culprit was Lucille Harrods, and JaCrispy was freed when the police found out that she was using hypnotism. JaCrispy would later work as a barista at Melvin Doo's café. Lucille Harrods - A pretty young woman. She works alone at the inn that her aunt used to work at. She was the real culprit behind the series of murders in Sanstown. Ol' Stankyleg and Harold of Réunion XXII tried to have intercourse with her and were quite successful, as they "did the dance with no underpants" several times. Dr. Jack Griffin - A scientist working on something in a room next to the party's. His face was all bandaged up. Terrence Gambla - A dwarf man who loves to gamble. Gallery cowboy_PNG15.png|Ol' Stankyleg Salad Man.jpg|Letooce Quinton.jpg|Quinton Frickface Melvin_Doo.png|Melvin Doo VenomCensorshipTeam.JPG|Venom Censorship Ghost Category:Browse